Unexpected Inspiration
by Wicked-Roses
Summary: Response to 2nd Person Challenge on WIKTT. SSHG with a happy ending.


Disclaimer:

On your way to Flourish and Blotts to purchase the latest Harry Potter Quidditch guide, you find an old rolled up scroll. You quickly bend down and pick it up. Upon unrolling it, you discover that it's blank. However, you remember Harry Potter's adventures with the Marauder's Map from his autobiography, _Harry Potter: Before and After Voldemort._

You take your wand, point it at the scroll, and say, "I solemnly swear that I will not sue Wild Rose, because I know that the Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, her licensors, and her publishers, not Wild Rose."

Suddenly, words magically begin to appear on the scroll. 

__

Moony: Ah, you figured out the password.

Prongs: Congratulations, but the words that we conceal so carefully will not be so easily revealed.

Wormtail: Yes, we are the keepers of a story that can only be shown to certain eyes, for it contains a pairing that not everyone agrees with.

Padfoot: At least some people have sense to know that the lovely Hermione shouldn't be with that greasy git. Why would she want him when she could have me?

Wild Rose: Oh, Padfoot, you know Sevvie's sexy. Who could resist that snarky Slytherin? I wonder what he looks like in just black silk boxers. 

Padfoot: Ah!!! Images!!!

Wild Rose: Now that I've punished Padfoot for remarking about my sexy Slytherin, it's time to ask you: Do you _agree with the pairing?_

A/N: Here's my second response to the 2nd Person Challenge on WIKTT, but with a guaranteed happy ending.

__

You couldn't believe your eyes! Hogwarts?! How did you get here? 

The last thing you remembered was curling up on an impossibly comfortable four-poster bed with your laptop and a cup of tea. You must have fallen asleep. _That would explain how you were standing on the grounds directly in front of Hogwarts castle, wouldn't it? But you weren't suppose to feel a cool breeze against your skin or smell the scent of a fresh shower in a dream, were you?_

Well, since you were here, a closer examination couldn't do any harm. You had visualized this place and its occupants frequently enough. Excited about this expedition, you stepped up and through the Entrance Hall, taking care not betray your presence like a mischievous first year out after curfew. You didn't know what might happen if you were seen. Dumbledore would certainly be curious about a Muggle being in his school.

Continuing your exploration, you found you encountered no students. _Was it summer holiday? _The fewer people to contend with the better. 

A crash behind you warned of danger, but the corridor was void of hiding places. 

__

What to do, what to do. 

Diving to the ground, a loud crackling laugh told you it was too late. 

__

Peeves.

But he glided by displaying amusement at the mayhem he had just caused. 

__

When did he pass up a potential victim? An unfamiliar one at that.

Something didn't feel right all of a sudden. It was time to test a theory. Catching sight of Hooch, you decided to try and get her attention. 

A choice remark about her lack of Quidditch skills didn't gain the effect you were sure it would, but it did support your theory. No one could see or hear you, while _you_ could perceive everything around you. Your failed attempt at hovering and passing through wall did prove you weren't a ghost. The passing through walls experiment was going to leave a mark. 

Through the school you roamed, destined only to discover boredom. When all the school had been surveyed, the dungeons remained the only uncharted destination. 

As your foot hit the stone floor, an explosion erupted from the potions lab with a banshee-like scream accompanying it. A tall figure with billowing robes rushed passed you toward the accident. 

__

Snape. 

A moment later he came out carrying the unconscious body of Hermione Granger. He moved with uncanny swiftness and grace to the infirmary. You were in close pursuit and concerned about her. Kicking open the door, his own anxiety was evident in his tone as he summoned Poppy. 

"Severus, what happened?" Poppy questioned, proceeding to examine the motionless girl.

"She was brewing a Vampire Supplement and unknowingly used blood whose purity hadn't been verified," he responded. His hands were running through his hair while he paced the room. Then more to himself than anyone, "Why didn't she wait? I would have instructed her not to use that vial."

"Third degree burns, serious head trauma, significant loss of blood. She's lucky to even be alive. We can only hope her luck continues. I will be able to treat the burns, but only time will tell about the head injury. She could permanently be in a comatose state."

Snape stopped at this information, gazing grief-stricken at the healer. "Don't even think that, Poppy."

__

When did Slytherin's Head of House care about a Gryffindor? And when did Miss Granger age so drastically?

As Madame Pomfrey worked diligently to heal the injuries, you scrupulously stood watch, examining every detail of this scene. The intelligent Gryffindor had changed dramatically from what you remembered. She was about eighteen when you last checked. Now, she looked about early twenties. 

That wasn't even strange in comparison to the behavior Snape was exhibiting. While you thought Snape's distress was bizarre, the reasoning behind his vigil at her bedside could only prove more perplexing. 

__

Could he care about her? No, that was wrong. Evil greasy git plus brilliant Gryffindor did not equal eternal bliss. No, no, no!!! Potter or Weasley, possibly even Krum, but not Dungeon Batman.

It was a childish attitude, though you didn't care. You continued to stand there for what felt like hours, and considered what had went wrong. It was beyond you. 

When Pomfrey left, Snape reached out and took her hand, tracing small circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. Leaning forward, he whispered into her ear something you didn't wish to hear. "Hermione, I'm here, love. Don't leave me."

It was then time began to fast-forward itself. You watched as night became day and day became night in a rapid cycle that made it impossible to keep track. Though that changed, a despondent Snape remained at the side of a still unconscious Hermione. 

When the passage of time finally slowed itself to normal, you looked intently at them, anticipating the transpiration of an important event. When Hermione opened her eyes to stare at a weary Snape, you were proven correct. 

"Severus...," she choked from long unused vocal cords. 

He acted as though he was torn between yelling at her and kissing her. He chose the latter course of action, much to your dismay. She responded without hesitation, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. The kiss turned fervent until Snape reluctantly pulled back. 

"Hermione, why did you brew that potion when I warned you of its complexity?" he demanded.

"You answered your own question. You should never tell a Gryffindor a task is outside her capabilities. It only intensifies her determination."

"You could've died. You've been in a coma for a month."

Averting her eyes from his, she spoke truthfully. "I wanted to gain your approval. If I did that, I hoped you might see me as more than a 'Know-It-All' apprentice."

"I believe I have just shown you that you have more than my approval," he said, raising her chin to meet his gaze. "You have my heart and soul, Hermione."

"And you mine, Severus." 

Appearing to be deeply touched by her sincerity, he gently caressed her cheek before tenderly kissing her, relaying his unfathomable love in the simplest of gestures. At least that was your impression.

The unwelcome morning rays flowed into your bedroom as you blinked your eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. 

__

It was all a dream. Just a strange dream. Right?

Retrieving your displaced computer, you began to type with a surge of inspiration that had been lost when the seventh book had been completed. 

__

The Lives of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger

By: J.K. Rowling

Chapter 1

A/N: What do you think? Kinda strange, huh? Reviews are GOOD...


End file.
